


We'll Make It Out Tonight

by bluechoc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Step Up AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechoc/pseuds/bluechoc
Summary: In which Sirius is a ballet dancer and James isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (JK Rowling does), and the plot is based off Step Up.
> 
> Also, an hour of research on the terms and techniques of ballet does not make me an expert so I apologise if the terms I used are completely off the mark.
> 
> The title comes from 'Revolution' by Diplo.

“They’re utter crap,” Sirius snarled at his mother. “Not one of them has the strength to complete the grand pas de deux with me. They can’t even perform their variation.

“This is your fault,” Sirius rounded onto his brother, who was seated in the armchair in front of their mother’s desk, “Why the hell did you have to break your leg? You’re the only one capable of doing it, and your part isn’t as complex as mine.”

Regulus rolled his eyes hard while Walburga’s lips tightened. “It’s not like I broke my leg on purpose.”

(He _totally_ did. No one except his _prodigious_ older brother could have pulled off the rapid variation with its series of pas de basques, fouettés, soutenu en tournants and grand jetés. Regulus doesn’t understand _why_ Sirius doesn’t just dance solo if he insisted on achieving the impossible.)

“Just pick one of them,” Walburga said sternly, losing patience. “All my students are more than adequate.”

“You’re delusional,” Sirius snapped back.

He yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind him, ignoring his mother’s outraged shriek.

He came to a halt when he realized the corridor wasn’t empty. He’d forgotten about the teenager serving his community service hours at their dance school. Everyone else had gone home, especially since it was the weekend.

“What the hell are you looking at?” Sirius demanded when James Potter continued to grin at him while leaning on his mop.

“I heard that you couldn’t find another partner since your brother was injured.”

“What’s it to you?” Sirius sneered.

Potter looked undaunted, “Don’t be daft. I want to offer my services in the form of my unparalleled dancing skills.” His grin became more arrogant and he reached up to muss his black hair.

Sirius ignored him and stalked past.

“Oh, come on!” Potter hurried after him. “You know I can dance! Do you think I didn’t know you were watching me dance when my friends came to visit?”

Sirius felt the blood rise to his face (in anger, not in embarrassment) and chose to ignore the last question. “You dance hip hop and I dance _ballet_. It’s completely different.”

“You don’t think I know how to dance ballet?” Potter asked indignantly, shoving his glasses up his nose aggressively. “You know who my family is. Just because I choose not to pursue it doesn't mean I don’t know it.”

_Of course_ Sirius knew who his family are. Who in the ballet world _didn’t_ know? His grandparents were brilliant ballet dancers back in their time, but they had denounced ballet when they realized how conservative their society was - how their peers refused to allow unknown names to enter their world. And so they left, and the Potter family’s legacy in ballet ended.

But it appears that despite all that, they still passed down their love for ballet.

If James Potter could dance as well as his grandparents supposedly did (Sirius had to read about the Potters accomplishments in books from the _public_ library; his grandparents had destroyed every book about the Potters in their family’s own collection), he might be able to stand a chance. And he _knew_ Potter could dance. He had seen him dance after all. He had even _been_ to his underground club. He knew how powerful his limbs are and how easily he can move.

Sirius hadn’t realized he had stopped, and Potter as well. Potter now sported a smug grin, like he already _knew_ what Sirius would say. _Damn him_.

“Fine,” Sirius said grudgingly. “I’ll give you a chance.”

Potter positively beamed. “I’m just as good as you,” he promised.

“No one is as good as me,” he scoffed.

Potter smirked arrogantly, “You’ll see.”

Sirius’ heart _did not_ skip a beat.


End file.
